


Ride

by Gotmetalkinginmysleep



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotmetalkinginmysleep/pseuds/Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Summary: Genre: Smut with Jaebeom x Female Reader (Y/N)Warnings: Mutual masturbation, remote access, sex toys, phone sexSummary: Being separated and away from home doesn’t mean you can’t have fun together.Reference: Ride by JBAll rights reserved ©Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Relationships: Im Jaebeom / Reader, Im Jaebum | JB & You, Im Jaebum | JB/You
Kudos: 34





	Ride

“Baby, how’s that?”

Your phone falls to the floor as you lurch forward, grasping the headboard. A loud gasp from your lips heard through your wireless headphones by your partner on the other end, hearing just what he’s doing to you. The vibrations from your new toy hitting you in ways you weren’t expecting from its first venture.

“Slower, please. Slower Jae,” you plead, begging him to reduce the intensity.

You imagine the smirk spreading across his face as he reduces the power, the vibrations on your clit turning to a repetitive, stimulating throb. He has the controls, the new toy connected to his smartphone while he’s away from home; the perfect little treat for you both.

Grabbing a pillow you squeeze it between your thighs, propping yourself as you imitate riding him. Closing your eyes to imagine his hips either side of your knees as you rock back and forth. The friction from the pillow pushing the G shaped toy gently, mimicking him brushing amongst your walls. Your breath hitches when the toy finds just the right spot within.

“There! OMG There!” you moan down the phone.

He’s not exactly quiet either. You hear his ragged breathing in your ears, muttering words as he plays along with you.

“Shit! That’s it Baby, you can take it.”

Suddenly the intensity increases. A vibration tantalising you from within, massaging just the right spot as well as your clit. You begin to lose yourself riding the pillow hard, running your hands over your body imagining the show you’re giving the version of him in your head.

“Faster Jae. Fuck me Faster,” chants from your lips like a prayer.

He obliges, changing the rhythm so it drums a rapid beat, tightening the coil within you as you begin to teeter on the brink of pleasure. You can see his face in your mind, he way it glazes over with lust the more he hears you, sees you enjoying yourself. The way your face gives away just how much he’s working you up because he does exactly the same to you.

“Babe, you sound so good. I need you so bad, fuck. My hand is covered in pre-cum. I wish you could taste.”

“Jae, I’m so close.” you mewl, wishing and hoping he’ll let you cum. The tension so tight within that you know it’ll be intense. Your hands threaded through your hair, tugging ever so slightly, just the way he would if he was with you.

“That’s my girl, want me to fuck you harder?” he smirks as he ups the intensity to the max, the toy vibrating at such a rate that your peak is instantaneous. 

“Fuck!” 

You cry out as to lose yourself to the white pleasure, the coil releasing within as you clutch the headboard for dear life. Feeling yourself almost forcing the toy out of your body while you convulse, surprising yourself by soaking your pillow in cum. 

Jaebeom coaches you through your high, reducing the power when your gasps slow. Hearing you lose yourself bringing him ever closer to his orgasm. The small gasps are a small giveaway, so you help him. Pushing him over the edge with your surprise confession, 

“Jae, you made me fucking squirt!”


End file.
